Roller or cylinder bending machines are known in the state of the art, where a bend is generated on aluminium or other material profile by the action of three rollers located in the same plane. In this way, two rollers are placed on one side of the profile and the third roller is placed on the opposite side of the profile. This latter roller, the bending or deforming roller, is the one that exerts the transverse force on the profile (i.e. the stress in the direction of the radius of the desired bend) in order to achieve its deformation or bending; while the other two rollers serve as support and act as pull cylinders. With these machines, the profile is subjected to bending on the deforming roller in its length, thus generating a progressive deformation (as the deforming roller advancement increases) until it achieves the desired bend in the profile. This type of roller bending machines have limited use for bending of small section aluminium profiles or small or large section steel profiles because the roller support on the profile is made only on one line (line of contact). This causes that, in order to avoid deformation because of the roller “getting stuck” on the profile, the material to be bent has either to be subjected to very little stress to overcome its elastic limit and to obtain a deformation as is the case of aluminium profiles in low section profiles, or else it must be a material with high resistance to deformation, as is the case of steel profiles, that although needs more effort to generate a permanent deformation, its high resistance prevents the rollers getting stuck in the profile.
Also known in the state of the art are arch bending machines, where the bend is executed on the profile by simultaneously exerting two stresses: one perpendicular to the length of the profile against a tool which generates the bend, and another in the longitudinal direction so that between the two a deformation force can be achieved to generate a permanent deformation in the profile. This type of machines are used for open profiles and of short length since they are limited in that the size of the tool that exerts the deformation must be equal to the size of the bend to be made, therefore not allowing a bend of a semi-continuous type. Therefore, they are not valid machines for closed cross-section profiles either, since executing the two necessary forces for the process on the mentioned type of closed profile would bring to closure of the inner recess of the profile.
Also known in the state of the art is the tube bending machine, round bars and other elongated materials described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,698, which is provided with a positioning plate with a through hole for profile to pass to a bent or folded template. The folding template is connected to a pivotable element by the action of a hydraulic cylinder. This machine guides the profile to bend with nothing that would support the bent profile, which will bring to non-flat (i.e. twisted) bends due to stresses that will be generated during the bending process.
Likewise, patent US2008184758 describes a machine for bending of sharp-angled profiles thanks to operation of a rotating roller, driven by a hydraulic roller, on the profile which in turn is supported against a cylindrical matrix that allows to make a curve at the sharp angle by successive bends of the profile. This type of machine is known by the tube bending companies of the naval, petrochemical industry, and in smaller version, for pipes of domestic use, copper, water systems and heating of houses. As the cylinder rests in the line on the profile to be bent (line of contact), the increase of stress on the profile to be bent may bring to the risk of the profile “getting stuck”.